


It All Burned Down

by Itcamefromashes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Non-Binary Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skelefamily, So be warned, This is pretty much just flirty frisk seeing themselves as an adventurer, and dealing with so much shit at home that they don't realize just how difficult their life is, flash backs dealing with abuse will be made, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcamefromashes/pseuds/Itcamefromashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight-year old Frisk looses everything they had left to a fire, they decide to go on a quest to Mt. Ebott, and make a new family along the way. They have suffered through many trials before, and this time is no exception. Expect Low Jinks and High Jinks and the flirtiest child the Underground has ever seen! (Because Frisk is a child, and while I do believe they've suffered abuse,  I'm tired of them never being presented as just that: a kid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall Can Mean A Lot Things Too

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a Frisk who doesn't realize the danger they are in and is constantly flirting and joking around, just being a typical kid when everyone around them is trying to kill them. So this story will be full of depressing topics and Frisk just accepting them and moving forward. When Frisk is thinking or remembering something, it will be italicized.

The falling of leaves is almost always calming. Their bodies committing their first and only free-form dance down to the earth: already void of life, yet still giving something. Almost symbolic as the world crashed and burned around Frisk. The fires blazed the same colors as the leaves.

So Frisk sat.

     They watched leaves fly past, ignoring every other distraction as their world crumbled to dust around them. Shrill voices faded back into indistinctness, as red and blue lights flashed on and off, the trees continued reflecting what they encompassed. Frisk realized a little too slowly how close they actually were to their old burning house. Maybe it was because of what they were leaving behind, or maybe it was because of who they were leaving behind, but Frisk never wanted to see this place again. They never wanted to see where they had lost everything they held dear for the second time. Frisk was so determined to ignore what the flames consumed, they didn’t notice how close it crawled until it licked their back. They jumped up quickly, hitting the gathering flames on their stripped-sweater with no fear, and began to walk. Frisk didn’t stop.           

    There was no one to stop them.

     Turns out running away from your old life to find a better one was a little more different than Frisk originally thought. They walked further than one would think someone that small would ever be able to, eyes set towards the mountains. That’s where adventurers went anyways, and people didn’t bother adventurers. Adventurers could walk and walk and walk in any direction they pleased, and adventurers never hurt. They would make friends and solve puzzles and flirt with all the fair maidens! And they would never cry. Instead, they would tell stories of the past they lived through and the future they were making. “ _Mommy always told the best stories_.”

     Apparently, when people saw you sleeping in a library, they started asking questions. In Frisk’s eight years of experience, they had learned to hate questions. They were loud and forceful, shouts cramming Frisk’s ears until they forgot what was up and what was down and how to breathe. “ _Mommy told me to not say a word. Not when someone’s watching_ ”, they thought, warily moving away from the librarian’s curious gaze. Her entire figure was tinted in worry after watching a dusty, bloody child rushing to an open chair. Frisk stopped mid step to spare a glance at the imposing woman observing from behind the desk. Slowly, they turned back to the exit, as if the librarian could only see large movement. She had started to speak when another child walked up to her, a book in hand, as Frisk inched towards the door, waiting for her to turn away to make their escape. They were an adventurer! If they got caught, who knows where they would go? “Defiantly not where I want to.” Who else would be able to conquer Mt. Ebott? “ _Mommy said that if I get taken, I’ll never get a home. I’ll get pushed from person to person. She didn't want that. I’ve got to say quiet. For mommy.”_

So they walked.

_“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea._ ” Frisk thought as they continued to fall into what they first believed to be a magical portal in the mountains to a land of monsters and knights. They had avoided others as they made their trek towards the looming towers mountains, not stopping for sleep or food. Frisk had decided that they would find time for it later in their journey. They had gone without both things before; they could go without it again for the sake of adventure. But now, they were not so sure that was the right choice. When they had hopped the fence surrounding Mt. Ebott, a mighty task for one as small as themselves, the air around them had shifted. It was charged, alive and whispering in a language they couldn’t understand. It lingered in their hair, feeling ancient and enticing. Frisk quickly forgot their sore legs and bruises as they rushed to discover a new path disguised by plant life in front of them. There was a stirring in their soul. Frisk felt overwhelmed by something they recognized from before, when their old life finally ended in flames and they started a new one. They felt determination. They ran through the vines, adding to their assortment of cuts, and creating their own path as they clumsily ran to a mouth of a cave. There, Frisk found what could only be considered a portal to another world. What else made pebbles disappear into darkness? “ _By the trajectory of the moon and the sun, I can clearly tell that this is a magical portal_.” Frisk thought, nodding seriously at their conclusion. Now this, this was exactly what they were looking for. A place to disappear. They stuck their hand in, giggling at the cool air that touched their palm. With the confidence of an eight-year old who had no one left to tell them “No”,

Frisk jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

    As the air continued pushing and pulling Frisk's face, they realized one thing: their math was way off. " _I knew I shouldn't have used the moon in my calculations. She's such a fickle mistress_ " Now they were plummeting down throughout the earth's crust and defiantly not going to another planet where dragons were real.

Darn

  
    Welp, there goes that plan. The air rushed around them, and the air in their lungs joined it when Frisk finally landed.

The last thing they saw before passing out was yellow.

  
    When Frisk came to, all they could taste was dirt and the bitterness of flowers. They had managed to face plant the ground beautifully, and began chewing on the golden plants that had found their way into Frisk's mouth. No stupid flowers would ever stop Frisk, and in all honesty, they felt hungry enough to-

**Spit that out!**

They jumped, moving to their feet as they peered into the overhang of darkness that submerged them, crushing the stems of the flowers for a second time that day. Frisk continued chewing, feeling slightly stubborn and curious about what whoever they were was going to say next. 

**Seriously. Trust me when I say you do not want to eat those flowers.**

  
Frisk spat out the petals. Silently they waited for whoever it was to speak up again. They didn't have to wait long, for when their gaze lingered on the plants that they could still taste in their mouth, it spoke once more. 

    **Those flowers broke your fall. Look like someone used cushioning magic there.**

 [What are you?] Frisk signed out slowly, hoping that whoever was speaking would be able to understand what they were signing. 

    **Well, for starters, dead. Or half-dead? Souls are weird. What's more important is who exactly are you? And why is your determination greater than his?**

 [I'm Frisk.] They finger spelled, trailing off as they became distracted by the flowers that were apparently cushioned for people falling. Did it really happen enough for some someone to deliberately cushion that exact spot? The voice in their head gave what felt like a shrug. 

    **You know you don't have to sign, right? I can hear your thoughts. At this point, that's all I am.**

    _Wait! You're dead? That's... that's awesome!_ Frisk giddily shuffled about, finally comprehending what the voice had said. _I just started this quest and I already have an undead party member! We are going be great friends._ They nodded their head with a graveness that promised success in their newfound mission. To befriend everyone they came across. They already had one! The presence in their mind did what felt like rolling their eyes, but Frisk could sense a blush behind it. 

    As Frisk looked at their surroundings, the voice was silent. It seemed to be contemplating something, maybe even a little confused. The pressure that they hadn't even noticed was there faded slightly from the back of their mind. Frisk wondered where exactly were they, but there was no answer. The place seemed old, with vines wrapping around the walls and scratches dug deep into the stones on the floor. Maybe there were dragons here! They took back thinking jumping down was a bad idea. It was interesting and not too painful and-

At that moment, Frisk tripped, managing to face plant into the flowers for a second time. Quickly, they pushed themselves back up and decided they were done with gazing around at the same room. They were an adventurer after all, and adventurers didn't stay stuck in the same place. They kept moving forward even if it hurt. And so, with a slight limp, Frisk walked further into the mountain. 

When they spotted a yellow flower taller than all the others, the pressure surged forward once more. 

**Whatever you do, don't listen to him! You can't trust anyone here. It's kill or be killed in the Underground**.

Frisk paused for barely a breath, then kept moving forward. They weren't sure if they agreed with their new friend. If they could become friends with a disembodied voice from beyond the grave, then how difficult would it be to become friends with a flower? Their passenger started up again, but their sentence was cut off by a new voice. Frisk perked up silently, a smile blooming on their face. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." 

He paused, smile faltering. He acted like just seeing them was confusing him, but they couldn't tell why. Frisk limped forward, closer to the golden plant. They breathed deeply in, mouth open to respond, but then paused. 

**Can you even speak?**

_Can, don't wanna_

**Oh, umm, if you don't mind, maybe I can try something? I'll stop the second you ask, okay?**

_Kay_

"You're new to the Underground, aren'tchya?" Flowey spoke out, seeming finally pleased with the short child in front of him.   
"Yes." The voice spoke out, this time moving Frisk's teeth and tongue with a little uncertainty. 

_Woah. We can do that?! Cool._  

    The voice smiled using their stolen face and hummed contentedly, as if they just figured out what exactly they were dealing with. 

  **We can be partners** , they suggested, sounded pleased by how easily they gained the trust of the child. **You be the body, I'll be the mouth.**

    Frisk hummed their consent, which was unheard of by all but one. With that agreement, Frisk took control entirely once more, still feeling the lingering presence of their new friend, and focused on the flower who had been speaking throughout it all. Weren't they supposed to not trust him, or anyone for that matter? _What would mommy say?_ _But she's not here. Someone else is, and they can't stop me. I can-_

  Their inner train of thought stopped suddenly when Frisk felt a tugging in their chest. It was like all of everything they were, everything they've ever felt, and everything they could become was sucked out through a small hole in front of them. And there before Frisk, glowing red and beating in time with their heart, was their soul.

    Frisk reached out, a subtle warmth brushing up against their palm. When they tried to touch the culmination of their very being, their hand passed through. They couldn't. Frisk was not made of magic like monsters.   
The voice inside their head told them to focus, but Frisk was somewhere else. They reached out again but

Nothing happened.

    All of a sudden, Frisk realized the room was too dark. All they could see was their soul. All they could hear was their own beating heart, reminding them of crushing leaves. Frisk decided they didn't like being alone. It was hard and hungry and scary and it lasted way too long and nobody ever came and and...

    Frisk ended that train of thought right as they felt a lurch as their passenger took control of their body and thew it to the side. 

**Watch out you Idiot! Now is not the time to reminisce.  
**

    Frisk snapped back to the present. It was okay now. They weren't alone. They were, they were dogging friendliness pellets from a flower? Quickly, Frisk took control once more and signed [Hey. I like your petals. Wanna be friends?] all while moving away from the projectiles. 

"What are you doing?!? Run. Into. The. Bullets." Flowey gritted against his teeth. 

  They tried again, this time calling Flowey their buttercup and signing that throwing things wasn't very friendly. The voice inside their head snorted, then quickly silenced their laughter.

**Hey, doofus, he doesn't understand sign language, alright? Are you seriously flirting with a flower?  
**

     But all mirth was ended as Flowey changed. He's smile grew sharp and predatory, his eyes vacant, as his voice lowered into nothing more than a hiss.   
"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer. Die."

   At that, Frisk's soul was surrounded by bullets, and the voice was cursing a storm in the back of their head. The bullets inched closer, Frisk tensed up and began reflecting on their life choices. One: They take back tacking back that falling down was a bad choice. Two: Flirting with the flower? Worth it. He was laughing before Frick even told him a joke for crying out loud. Talk about someone who could use a friend and a hug. They probably would've offered to give him one if they could move from their spot on the floor.   
" _At least_ ", Frisk thought," _At least I'm not alone_." With that, they closed their eyes and squeezed their right hand, hoping that somehow, their passenger would feel it. 

  And then she came.

 


	3. Silence is More Deadly Than Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing I wrote introducing Frisk to Toriel. Frisk has had dealt with a little too much a little too quickly, and the whole voice in their head wasn't helping with the matter

 They first thing they noticed was warmth. The sharp scent of coal and cinnamon was the second. The third was the soft uttering of a word, seemingly lost or forgotten; by both the one who said it, and the one who heard it.

**Mom**

 Frisk turned to face their savior, a twinge of twin regret pooling into the back of their mind. Then, almost in an instant, it was as if the voice was gone. Only the slight surges of misery and regret resurfaced.

Frisk felt alone

Which should have been alarming at first, how the lack of a voice that shouldn't have been there at all made them feel like they did when they were surrounded by their own kind. But it did. They felt rather than heard a lack of response to their questions, eyes open and searching blankly for a face they had never seen. Frisk didn't register the lack of Flowey nor did they even look towards the woman who held the most precious title the child could ever think of.

Mom

  Instead, Frisk did what any eight-year old way in over their heads would do. They cried. Tears leaked down their face as small gasping noises escaped their mouth.

  At first, after sending sending fire magic after Flowey, Toriel turned towards the sounds of distress. Her eyes widened at the sight of this human, no, this child. This creature was someone's baby, someone's source of pride and joy. And they were past the point of healthy. They were way past the point of cared for, of protected. Their nose was still bleeding from the fall, and their face was littered in scratches, some looking a little too old for her comfort, but what was the worst thing was their eyes. They were puffy and filled with tears, but the blatant terror and hurt in those eyes spoke more than the child ever tried to. Unlike some of the other children who had fallen, they hadn't made a noise after seeing her.

They were crying.

   She slowly bent down, as if any sudden movement would send the child running. Even then, she was taller than them. That didn't matter. Frisk was still trying so hard to not pay attention to what was hurting them. To instead look at what surrounded them. Their eyes darted to the floor, counting the cracks littered around their feet. Maybe one day, the would find a way to make it through the cracks, and explore a new part of the world no one had ever seen before. Explorers didn't need someone anyways. They could walk through the entire Underground by themselves, no problem. They could... They could..

They were a child, and they were crying.

   She softened her voice, and began to introduce herself, "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth." Her tone was like music, laced with magic and age, yet fill with compassion and sympathy.

   Frisk looked up, eyes focusing for the first time, confused as to what had happened.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, care taker of the Ruins. It is all right, my child. I.. I will take care of you. There's no need to cry. I'm not going anywhere."

   One of the world's greatest mysteries is how mothers always know exactly what to say. Whether it be a tale to a far off land when you need to escape, or loving words when you miss them the most, a good mother can tell what a child needs. A good mother isn't made through the blood of the womb, either, but rather the blood created when a pact is made to protect and help all those who need it.

   Toriel was a good mother in every sense of the words. 

   Frisk, not bothering to wipe their face, stumbled towards her with vision blurred by tears. They jumped a little to wrap their arms around Toriel's neck, shaking like a leaf and sobbing silently into her neck. Soft arms slowly wrapped around their back and began to rub slow warm circles into their back

Neither of them wanted to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finally finding a style that suits me. I tried doing a dialogue heavy chapter last time, and it was okay, but not something I think I did very well in. So I decided to kind of mix the first chapter's style with the second. Don't worry guys, it won't stay this dark for long. This is just Frisk realizing that they actually are afraid. Trust me when I say it'll get fluffier and funnier


	4. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter, introducing Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing short chapters, but updating the story fairly quickly. If anyone would prefer longer chapters but slower slower updates, be sure to let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first fic after all

Frisk was upset. That much was obvious, but they couldn't tell why they were still crying. Most of the time they just snapped, crying over whatever they had lost, and then they stood up and kept walking. They didn't stop long enough to look back at whatever they were leaving behind. But, as much as Frisk hated to admit it, they screwed up. They willingly jumped down a hole because they really, really made one to many split-minute decisions. They even had a list going, to remember what was important and why those decisions were a really bad idea.

Even if they hated remembering

One: Jumped down a hole after house burned down. Not exactly the best choice they had ever made. On the plus side, they were going on an adventure! That was way better than waiting in the charred remains of a house. 

Two: Cried after losing their only friend and the person who would make them able to communicate with others. Yikes.

Three: Limping into the arms of a monster they had never met before while crying. That was also a nono. Adventurers didn't limp and they sure as heck didn't cry.

Currently, they were in quite the predicament. Realizing exactly what they were doing, their tears slowly tampered out. Soon they stopped crying, repeating a well-known phrase to themselves. They would be fine. They would be just fine.

The longer they stood in Toriel's arms, however, the more twinges of regret pumped through both themselves and whatever was left of their passenger. Frisk shuffled a bit, twitching when more of their weight was placed on their hurt leg. Feeling their restlessness, Toriel let go and leaned back, hands still lingering on their shoulders. Frisk noticed that she was tall and broad, but not overweight. Toriel was wearing a purple dress with a crest in the middle and looked reminiscent of a goat, but her hands were accented with claws and her mouth looked deadly. She had two small horns growing out of her head, pointed and sharp. Everything about her was pointed and predatory, but her hands were gentle and a warmth lingered where they touched. Her expression even matched her nature; it was concerned but not overwhelming. They idly wondered what her smile looked like.

"My child, you need help. Please let me heal you." She almost begged, eyes running over all the cuts still bleeding on Frisk's body. Frisk nodded, a grin turning up the corners of their mouth. They were going to get to see magic!

Her hands, warm but calloused with labor, first trailed over their cheeks, wiping off tears before a tingling sensation spread across their face. They felt warm, but safe, giggling as her hands continued spreading healing magic throughout their skin. Toriel smiled too, her eyes brightening at Frisk's reaction.

"It tickles, does it? Well, my child, I'm glad I'm not causing you more pain. You look like you've seen your fair share. What are you doing here, little one? The Ruins are no place for one as young as you, and the Underground even less so."

Her hands moved to their leg, bringing the tingling sensation with it, but her focus was still placed on their face, waiting for a reaction. Frisk was still smiling, pulling up their hands to sign, before pausing, a thoughtful look in their eyes.

They seemed so much better, Toriel was relieved, but how quickly they could put on a happy face was worrying. Hopefully she would gain some answers soon, but for now, she was content to tend to the child's wounds. Frisk, however, still held up their still hands, wondering exactly what they would say.

[I'm Frisk, and I jumped down.] They signed quickly, looking anxiously towards the floor. They really really regretted jumping down to a world filled with disembodied dead people and murderous flowers.

Toriel's eyes widen, then she smiled once more. Now everything made a little more sense. They couldn't or wouldn't speak. That's why it had taken so long for her to find them. She was almost glad that the flower had made so much noise, alerting her that a child has fallen.

"Child, child slow down! It has been quite a while since I have needed to use sign language. I am afraid I am a little rusty, but do not be upset child. I will be able to understand you." Toriel laughed a little while speaking, and Frisk felt their heart melt. They had never felt this safe before.

They wondered how long it would last.

[My name is Frisk] This time they signed slowly, letting each letter of their name linger before putting up the next sign.

"It is nice to meet you, Frisk, although I wish it was under better circumstances. If you feel well enough, my child, follow me. I will lead you through the ruins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've got to say something: I freaking love Toriel. Her speech before leaving the ruins makes me want to cry. She is one of the best moms to have ever momed.


	5. Leaves Change

The world that surrounded Frisk was washed with purple, different shades splattered on the stone walls filled with carvings. They were enamored by its intricate beauty.

But there was a sadness to its form.

The Ruins seemed empty and worn down, like it had been stretched out to almost the point of tearing, than pushed back together.

The first room contained a curving and curling tree, it's roots and bark manipulated with time. The leaves, however, were spilled across the stone. Their journey had already ended, completed before Frisk could even watch. They decided that they wouldn't linger like the dead that littered the stone. The leaves' lack of flight, their beauty lost to death itself; Frisk would never let such things stop them. They walked into the next room.

Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.

The room itself once again was purple, stone walls slowly being corrupted by vines clawing their way through them. The door was locked, but a puzzle laid at its feet. Nine pressure pads rested in front of them, forming a square.

The first test

Toriel looked behind herself to see if Frisk had caught up, only to witness them glaring stubbornly at the door separating them from where they wanted to be. She snorted, loudly and gracelessly, then snickered as she waited for them to face her. Instead, Frisk turned around, studying the pressure plates at their feet. This child was just too cute.

Before, on their way to the first puzzle, Frisk had told her that they were an adventurer, and on their travels they had come across a hole. After that, their hands stilled, and their eyes looked once more to the cracks in the stone beneath them. Toriel turned away respectfully, and continued guiding them to the puzzle room.

Now, Frisk was pacing back and forth in the room, stopping occasionally to place their foot above a plate, only to shake their head and keep walking. Adorable.

"In the Ruins, it is common that you will find yourself trapped in a room by puzzles. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them. I will demonstrate." With that, Toriel walked on the pressure plates with practiced steps, keeping in mind to not walk the middle road. The door opened with a satisfying click. Toriel turned to Frisk, awaiting their reaction. Noticing her watchful gaze, they had their best idea yet.

**Don't. Not with her. You can't with her.**

Looks like the voice had returned, but their commands fell on deaf ears. Frisk was going to savor this moment. The pressure in the back of their mind increased valiantly, attempting to keep their host from signing. Frisk slowly raised their hands, the motion grabbing Toriel's attention and the attention of the voice that decided to make itself known again.

**Frisk, no. Frisk, stop.**

[I thought I fell, so how did I get to heaven? I swear I'm looking straight at an angel]

**Jesus Christ.**

Frisk carried a smug smile on their face as Toriel laughed and ruffled their hair. Shaking her head, still giggling like a school girl, she moved through the door, beckoning for them to follow. They did slowly, hesitating by the entrance, waiting for the voice to say something. A Cheshire grin was still painting their face.

**Pfft, you think I'm going to apologize to you for leaving? You've been calling me "disembodied dead person" the entire time I've been attached to your soul. Instead of listening to me, your "friend", you tried befriending a murderous little shitpot. And, now you've flirted with Toriel, out of all possible monsters. Congratulations. I bet your mother would be so proud.** The voice spoke, resentment filling their tone and sharpening their words. 

Frisk almost stopped moving at that sentence, step faltering for just a second. They were fine. They were just fine. Explorers didn't cry. Adventures kept moving forward, even if it hurt with every step they took. Adventurers left their home behind and never looked back.

They kept walking, and like always, they never looked back. 

_What's... What's your name?_ Frisk started off weakly, feeling a pool of guilt settle in their stomach, unable to tell if it was the voice's or their's.

**We, we should start over. I'm sorry I, uh, took it too far. My name is Chara. I died when I landed after falling. That's why she added the magic near the flowers. How old are you? And what are you doing here?**

_Nice to meet you, Chara. I'm eight. I'm supposed to be waiting, but there was a fire, and I couldn't wait anymore. But that's okay, right? I have you with me._ Frisk's tone was serious, leaving no room in the conversation for discussion. Whether Chara realized it then or not, Frisk would never back down if they had their mind set on something. They hummed as they picked up the pace, flipping the switches with Chara's sputtering in the back of their mind. Chara managed to recover their words as Toriel finished praising Frisk on their accomplishment.

**Fine. But if you want my help so badly, you've got to do exactly what I say. When I say it. And, if we ever come across any chocolate, I get control of the mouth, deal?** Chara growled, already feeling fed up with the eight-year old they had managed to get their soul attached to. Out of all the children to have possibly fallen into the Underground, it had to be this one?

Frisk didn't respond. Instead they began planning on how to win over their passenger.

This was going to be a great adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chara. You know just how to be a dick. Consider yourself lucky that Frisk can not hold a grudge longer than 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and be warned, it will be updated sporadically. If you read any errors, please feel free to let me know, and I'll be more than happy to fix them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
